Jumping Malfoy
by RumpelsDagger
Summary: Hermione spends her 7th year trying to get S.P.E.W up and running again, what happens when Draco Malfoy just can keep his mouth shut about it? Draco - OOC


_**Title: Jumping Malfoy…**_

_**Author: RumpelsDagger**_

_**Word Count: 1344**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Note: This is set AFTER the war, when they go back to repeat their 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__** year. Please note that in my version none of the romance or kissing between Ron and Hermione happened. **_

_**Thank you to HarryOnceGleeked for being an awesome beta!**_

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great Hall was full of laughter and chatter at breakfast time and some students were trying to finish yesterday's homework.

The ghosts wandered the hall and the portraits chatted amongst themselves. The Gryffindor table was missing an important student though.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione was rushing through the hallway down to the Great Hall for breakfast, stopping every now and then to hand out a new and improved S.P.E.W badge.

She had almost made it the great hall when she bumped into a tall figure. Hermione dropped her bag full of books and badges and let out a gasp at the pale hand of the person she hit.

Draco Malfoy.

Her eyes widened as she took in Malfoy bending down to pick up her bag and she cringed, waiting for the insult she knew was coming.

It never came.

"Here you go Hermione. Sorry about that." Draco said. He was soft spoken and polite, not a bit of bitterness or hatred in his voice.

Hermione stood up and took her bag back but before she could leave Malfoy reached into her bag and pulled out one of the animated pins.

"Nice, I'll wear it with pride." Malfoy said, pinning the badge to his robe where it would be clear for everyone to see.

With that he turned and headed into the Great Hall. Hermione snapped out of her trance and wandered in after him.

"Morning Hermione. How is the new campaign going?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat at the table.

"Good, lots of people are taking badges." She replied pouring a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Well duh, you're Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, if you told them to kiss the ground they would." Ginny laughed and Neville who had just arrived agreed.

"Ginvera Weasley! That is so wrong but completely true…" Hermione fell into giggles with Ginny.

Ginny smiled and stood, taking a muffin with her.

"Later 'Mione, I got Herbology first." Ginny called on her way out.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, thankful she didn't take Divination. A free lesson would be helpful right now.

Hermione stood and took her time leaving the great hall, her eyes wandering. She gasped in shock when she met the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, isolated from the rest of his House.

Hermione gave a slight frown at the sight. Surely he would at least have been accepted by the Slytherins? After the war finished, the Malfoys stood trial, Narcissa and Draco both got off because of Harry and Hermione's testimony, but Lucius will remain in Azkaban forever more.

Draco had been cleared of all charges on the grounds of not killing anyone and not using an Unforgivable Curse; he had also been cleared because he defied the Dark Lord and helped The Golden Trio.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued on her way out of the great hall.

"Thank you again Professor." Hermione said to Headmistress McGonagall.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, please do hurry to class." McGonagall replied as the stairs reached the top of her office.

Hermione nodded and rushed down the stairs and McGonagall sighed.

"Oh, Albus, I do hope this works." She turned to the animated portrait of Ablus Dumbledore

"Minerva, the boy has been in love with her since first year, do you really think he would let this opportunity go?" Said Severus Snapes voice from across the room.

"Minerva, let's just let what happens happen." Albus said.

The hallways of Hogwarts were silent as Hermione Granger patrolled the grounds. She, as head girl, was almost finished with her allocated patrol and was on her way to the kitchens to talk to some of the House Elves.

After Headmistress McGonagall had approved a supportive Quidcdich game between each of the Houses in support of funding for S.P.E.W. Hermione wanted to talk to some of the house elves about what they like about their new rights.

Hermione made the long walk down to the kitchens; stopping mere meters from the fruit bowl painting, she heard a voice.

"For you my dear Winky, and Kreacher, I loved the cookies." It was Draco Malfoy's voice.

Hermione launched forward before she could think it through, tickling the pear and bursting into the kitchen to save the elves from the evil Draco.

What she saw in the kitchen wasn't what she expected though. Bending down to their level was Malfoy, in his hand a small bag of food and Winky stood to the side with a purple flower in her hand.

The house elves were fine, Hermione realised. Not only they were fine but Malfoy was being nice to them.

Hermione felt a flutter at this realisation, her stomach was doing flops and her cheeks heated up when they all turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Miss Granger! You've come to see us!" Cried Winky, rushing over.

"What would you like, Miss Granger?" asked Kreacher, the other house elf.

"Oh, I'm not here for food tonight Kreacher, I want to talk to you though."

A small smile spread across Draco's mouth as he watched Hermione communicate with the House Elves.

"Working on S.P.E.W?" He asked before he could think.

"Why yes Malfoy, not that it really matters to you." Hermione replied with a sneer.

"Actually Master Malfoy is really nice to us. Always has been, unlike some other maters! Oh no. Bad Winky! We do not speak of our masters and mistress that way!" Winky blurted and she walked over to the table to "punish" herself.

Draco took action first and stopped Winky from hurting herself and told her it was fine and she did nothing wrong.

"I'll leave you to it Hermione; I really believe House Elves will be treated fairly thanks to you and S.P.E.W." Malfoy said. "Good night Winky, Kreacher."

Hermione was shell-shocked as she watched Malfoy walk out of the kitchen and into the halls.

"What that _really_ Draco Malfoy?" She muttered to herself before turning her attention to the two house elves.

Hermione woke the next morning frustrated and annoyed. The situation of Malfoy was getting to her.

"If he says another nice thing about S.P.E.W or house elves I might just jump him." She muttered as she pulled on her school skirt.

Hermione spent her morning creating magic posters about the Quiditch game that was set for Friday.

She heard a lot of "cool", "wicked" and "S.P.E.W is finally good for something" that morning, putting her into a slump.

"Great idea to raise funds and Elfish Welfare awareness, Hermione." She was told on her way out of Potions with Slughorn that after noon.

"What, Malfoy? What are you playing at?" she demanded, turning around to face him.

The potions class full of Slytherins and Gryfifdors stopped to watch the first showdown between the two old rivals in a while.

"What? Nothing I swear, believe me, I've always hated the way House Elves were treated. It was my father, I swear." Draco exclaimed, startled by the bookish hero's brassiness.

Hermione snapped, her books dropped to the ground and she lept forward. Her arms grasped Draco's shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips moulded to his.

Once Draco recovered from his shock his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her locked into place as he kissed her back, his silver eyes closing as they kissed deeper and more passionately than they had ever felt before.

The classroom was filled with sounds ranging from happiness to utter disgust. Slowly, Hermione and Draco broke apart, gasping for breath as Draco let Hermione hop down from her position.

"You deserved that!" Hermione said.

"What did I do? I wanna do it again." Draco replied with a sheepish grin.

"Complement or support S.P.E.W." Hermione told him with a similar grin.

"You are so sexy when you talk about it." Was his retort.

With that Hermione jumped Draco Malfoy again.


End file.
